The antiphospholid syndrome is a cause of serious maternal and fetal complications. These complications include thrombosis, preeclampsia, fetal growth restriction and fetal death. Optimal therapy for this disorder remains unclear. Heparin and low dose aspirin have been shown to improve preganancy outcomes and reduce maternal complications. In this study we are investigating whether the addition of high dose immune globulin to the therapeutic regimen of heparin and aspirin provided additional maternal and fetal benefit. This is a multi-center study and remains ongoing. An analysis of results is not possible at this time since many pregnant patients enrolled in this trial remain undelivered.